The Sword of Excalibur
by RyanKathrynCelia
Summary: After many years The Sword of Excalibur resurfaces for it's rightful heir to take, along with Merlins' reincarnated soul. Takes place in the gangs 5th year, and has become crossover. **Discontinued**
1. Train Journey

****

The Sword of Excalibur.

( This story came to mind after watching Charmed. It's not going to be a rip off of the episode with Excalibur in it and I will probably end up making this another cross-over. (Hopefully better than my other one Harry Potter and the People of the Light. Anyways enjoy.)

Chapter 1

The summer had passed in a relatively quiet haze for one Hermione Granger. She had been to Venice for three weeks with her professional dentist parents, she spent a week with her Grams in Devon, two weeks at home and the remaining two weeks with her best friends, Harry and Ron, at the Burrow, Ron's house.

Harry had been fairly quiet, due to the events of last year with the TriWizard tournament. Hermione didn't know all the details, Harry had yet to open up, and she prayed that in time he would, but Hermione did know that Harry blamed Cedric's death upon himself although everyone else knew it wasn't Harry's fault and told him that, it still didn't make him feel better at all.

This year was going to be hard to get through, she knew that, but she had given her-self a job for this year, and that would be to try and manage to keep everyone around her happy. Deep down inside she was terrified. Terrified that her friends were going to get hurt, that they would die; terrified about what role she her-self was going to play; terrified about the O.W.L.s at the end of the year, and yet she still had this hope, this faith, and all around when there is no longer hope and faith in the world, what's left of that faith and hope will still hold strong and good would triumph over evil. She knew that that was clichéd but, in her opinion, that hope will keep the world spinning on it's invisible axis- or a least it will do.

'Earth to Hermione, come in Hermione. Are you in there???' Hermione was brought out of her musings by Ron. He was ten inches taller than at the end of last term. He'd gained some muscles from the intense Quidditch training he'd been doing (he really wanted to get on the team), all the girls would be swooning over him, his hair had gone a shade darker; eyes twinkled in the different lights, the freckles still stood out, but the skin colour had turned a nice tanned colour, sure to stay. Hermione loved Ron, but only as a brother- nothing more. She was touched and incredibly angry at the time, when Ron had found out she was going to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker, but she could never love more than a brother and a best friend. Both Harry and Ron were the brothers she never had.

'I'm sorry Ron, I was just thinking,' she replied, 'What were you saying?'

'You were "just thinking" pretty hard then, I called you about ten times! Anyways I was just saying about the new Defence teacher. I wonder who it will be- I so pray to Merlin that's not Snape!'

'It won't be _Professor_ Snape, Ron, think about it logically. He has a past, a terrible one at that, but he was given a second chance, he is also one of the top best Potion brewers in the world. I don't think Professor Dumbledore would give him the Defence position in a million years- there wouldn't be anyone qualified to take _Professor_ Snape's job! There would be no point guessing anyway and Dumbledore will have found someone just as qualified to take the job this time.' _'I hope,'_ she said to Ron, emphasising Professor Snape's title, which he always _forgot_ to leave out, the last bit she thought to her-self. Hermione also hoped that her little speech had given Harry some confidence, he had sat there and had yet to speak the entire train journey.

Casting a sideways glance at Ron she tried to come up with a more suitable subject for conversation, Defence wasn't one of those seen as the last one was an impostor and had lead Harry and Cedric to a graveyard, where Cedric was effectively murdered. That was all she knew. _'What can we talk about?'_ she thought to her-self, _'Quidditch!'_

'Hey how's the Quidditch going Harry?' she asked.

'Dunno,' he replied, 'Not really important anymore.'

Hermione could see that this was going no-where and resigned her-self to a comfortable silence, whilst reading a recently purchased _'The Hobbit.'_ Harry just stared blankly out the window seeing the country side fly by but not really seeing it. Ron followed Hermione's example and pulled a Quidditch book to read for the rest of the journey.

The peace didn't last long though, for it was time for the annual, yearly visit from the _ever so_ nice Malfoy and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy had grown about 5 inches, wearing his trademark sneer, and if possible his two henchmen had grown thicker not taller.

'Well, well, well, look what we have here then,' he started, 'It's the Potty, Weasel and Mudblood.'

'Malfoy, quit whilst you're a head. It would be so much wiser.' Hermione said, not looking at Malfoy but and Ron who was going beetroot red, then looking at Harry who hadn't moved an inch, still looking but not seeing, 'I will not hold Ron a countable for any actions he takes against you, physical or magical and I'm not going to try and stop him.' and with that said she went back to her book, Ron again following her example went back to his.

Realising he had been given the cold shoulder he said before he and his _'companions'_ left 'Be warned! You will regret treating me like this!' and he stalked off down the train corridor, most likely to terrorise some innocent first year, who's scared beyond belief.

* * *

( So what do you think? Feed back is appreciated.I am currently going through all my chapters and re-reading them as i noticed a few mistakes, so hopefully it will be tons better)


	2. Mission 1: Make Harry Happy'

****

The Sword of Excalibur.

(Ok so now I know that this story will become a cross over with Charmed, but not in the way you think….hopefully, later on today I hope to be able to post more of Harry Potter and the People of the Light, if any thing can come to mind. Anyways I hope you enjoy.)

* * *

Chapter 2

The train had eventually come to a halt. As the day had grown on, the weather had gotten increasingly worse. Now there were thunderstorms, ice cold showers, thunder claps that shook the ground and vibrated through the train. There had been a hail period which had lasted for about an hour, and then followed by torrential rain accompanied by more thunder and lightening.

A few of the first years had broken down into tears from fright, Hermione helped comfort one that had stumbled into their compartment, along with Ron. She turned out to be a very nice girl called Isis, she then went on to explain that her parents were obsessed with Egyptology and just had to name at least one child after and ancient Egyptian god (and how embarrassing it was).

Climbing out of the train compartment, Hermione first, then Ron and Harry behind him, the trio ran to a free horseless carriage. Unable to make the unusual hello to Hagrid, the resident gamekeeper of Hogwarts, Key of Keys and a very good friend to the trio, due to the insane, chaotic, stampeding school children, not wanting to get wet (which was useless anyway because by the time they got to the carriages they were already soaked right the way through).

The carriages themselves smelt of old, musty hay and straw. The seats had foam emerging from the split seams in the padded seats. The weather the way it was made the carriages even more depressing than they already were. Harry seemed right at home in them with his depressed attitude.

'Mission 1: make Harry cheerful again,' Hermione thought.

Just like the train ride, the journey in the horseless carriage was made in comfortable silence. Ron and Hermione both knew that Harry would talk when he wanted to and not before. The only noises where that of the carriage travelling up the rocky road from Hogsmeade Station to Hogwarts School; the pounding of the rain on the windows and on the roof of the carriage; and the sound of the thunder above them.

The three of them ran up the stone steps of the centuries old castle, keeping and eye out for Peeves (well Hermione and Ron were, Harry looked like he couldn't care less). As if on cue Peeves the Poltergeist came zooming along the hallway. He wasn't doing much though, just blowing in the students faces and messing up their already messy hair. It was nothing compared to last year, when he threw water balloons at everyone in range. It was odd. Very odd, perhaps he had been told to tone his pranks down by Headmaster Dumbledore, _If so,'_ thought Hermione, _'That's a good thing.'_

The student body took seats at their respected house tables and waited for the first years to enter the Great Hall and be sorted…if they hadn't been drowned on the way in the lake. It was traditional for the first years to travel in boats across the lake and get their first view of Hogwarts that way.

The Great Hall must have had special warming charmed on it as the students were now more or less dry. Everybody started talking to each other whilst waiting for the first years, whilst some of the teachers were getting restless . Five minutes later the first years arrived looking like drowned rats, and petrified out of their wits.

Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher lead them in carrying a tatty old hat in one hand, the Sorting Hat, and in the other the three legged stool, in which the students were to sit upon to get sorted, and a scroll with all the first year names on just about to be sorted. Her hair was done up in her unique style of bun and her lips not as thin as normal. She place the stool on the marble floor and the hat on top of the stool.

The hat began singing, startling the first years.

'A thousand years ago,

As many of you know,

I was made by Gryffindor,

As the story goes.

But tonight, you good people,

I have another story to tell.

One of King Arthur and his mentor,

And a Sword in a Stone.

Excalibur was the name,

Stone was his game.

The towns people tried to remove him,

Yet they all fell before him.

One young peasant boy,

With not much strength at all,

Pulled mighty Excalibur,

From his hold.

Centuries after the sword was lost,

Only to resurface once more.

For one of many, yet is still unsure,

Will hold Excalibur for ever more.

Respect this person, who will surprise all.

And Merlin's soul will return,

So that our warrior can learn.

That is my story for now,

All will be revealed, have faith.

Dear first years it is time you were sorted,

To which house is most suited

Would it be brave Gryffindor?

Or would it be clever Ravenclaw?

Could loyal Hufflepuff be for you?

Or is it ambitious Slytherin?

Put me upon you head,

And you will know were you fit best.'

Having no time to think about what the Sorting Hat had said, which was strange within it's self as it usually told stories of the Four Founders of Hogwarts the sorting began.

'When I call your name you will sit on the stool and place the Sorting Hat upon your heads.' Professor McGonagall told the first years. They looked really small and scared down there. They looked like miniature ghosts. Isis saw Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table and waved, Hermione returned it with a smile that said don't be scared.

'Acorn, James,' Professor McGonagall said clearly

'Slytherin!' the hat called

'Cane, Amber.'

'Ravenclaw!'

So the sorting went in, tuning most of it out, clapping politely when a student was sorted into Gryffindor, Hermione started studying the Teachers table. All but two of the chairs were filled, the chair on the right of Professor Dumbledore was Professor McGonagall's so the chair on the Professor McGonagall's right must belong to the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was probably running late or giving a surprise entrance

The sorting had finished with Gryffindor earning eight new students, four female, four male. Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and silence descended over the pupils of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'Good evening ladies and gentlemen, in fear of being called a boring old fool, I shall leave the Start of Term notices until after the feast, enjoy it!. He clapped his hands together twice and foods of different types appeared at the tables. Ron dove right into it, where as Harry didn't even try to eat. This fact got to Hermione and she snapped at them both.

'Ron! Slow down or you'll end up regretting it!', she started, 'Harry eat something or I'll force feed you and that will not be very pleasant believe me!'

'Yes Hermione!' they both said together. Ron's was more of a military salute but Harry's was just a dull 'yes'. that made her just a tad bit more irritated and she blow up, hoping some shock tactics would make Harry snap out of the depression cycle that he was currently in, she started her shock talk.

'For Heavens sake Harry! Get out of this mood right this instant! You hear me? I have had enough of your constant moping!' Harry looked at her in alarm, the only other emotion she'd seen from him in a while, 'Don't look at me like that, just listen- every single body in this room knows that you did not kill Cedric Diggory!' her voice was getting louder and a few people started staring at the scene unfolding before them, '_You_ know who did kill him though, it wasn't you! It was Voldemort!' the whole room had gone deadly silent but Hermione kept going still, 'It was not your fault, it was Voldemort's! you got that?' Harry looked at her again, with the truth and reality starting to run through him like electricity.

'Thank you, Hermione, I needed that. Badly. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault.' Harry kept repeating this to him self, he then launched himself at Hermione with such a force it knocked her of the bench, getting her into a bear hug.

Professor Dumbledore started clapping, with Gryffindors taking his lead, cheering and laughing because they got their Harry back, Ravenclaw started as well, and Hufflepuff did join in slightly. The only house that didn't was as per usual when something good happens was Slytherin.

'Well I obviously missed something,' came an American voice from the Great Hall entrance door.

* * *

(Wow, this is the longest chapter I have ever written….well except from my original writing piece… feedback is appreciated. Many thanks)


	3. American Defence Teacher

****

The Sword of Excalibur

(Okay, so far, so good, I would like to thank Erin (FlaseHope) for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh I forgot the disclaimer- I own only the plot line. Enjoy)

* * *

Chapter 3

Everyone in the Great Hall turned around looking at the stranger with a keen interest as she wasn't wearing Wizarding robes, but muggle clothing consisting of a black spaghetti top; black leather trousers; black hair drawn back into a black pony tail; black eyeliner and mascara around the eyes. She also had black nail varnish and wore black high heeled leather boots.

'Ah…welcome back Professor,' Dumbledore started (again), 'Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your newest Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Prue Halliwell,' he started clapping once more, only this time a few people followed his lead, Harry and Hermione being a few of them.

The feast finished with an incredibly lighter mood than it had begun in and before everyone went to their common rooms and bed it was time for the Start of Term announcements.

'To start with the Forbidden Forest is exactly that - forbidden,' Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flickered in Harry's direction and then the Weasly twins direction, 'Magic is strictly dis-allowed in the corridors, and there have been several new items added to Mr. Filch's list of prohibited products, these include: Screaming Bats and Camel Dung Bombs. The full list of four hundred and twenty one products is posted on Mr. Filch's office door. But, sadly, more pressing matters have arisen. I will not hide the truth from you, as you deserve to know it. Last year Lord Voldemort arose, along with him taking one of our own, let us have a minutes silence for Cedric Diggory a loyal Hufflepuff until the end,' there had been a collective gasp and shudder through out the hall from almost everyone, those who didn't were Dumbledore himself, Hermione, Harry, _'and that new Defence teacher,_' Hermione thought.

A minute passed, however, it seemed like so much more time than that, Dumbledore started talking again, the regular twinkle in his eyes strangely devoid, 'If I find anyone in this school connected to Voldemort, they will be expelled and sent to Azkaban with their powers stripped.' everybody shuddered at that, having your powers stripped would be a punishment worse than death, from a wizards point of view. It would also be very humiliating, having to adapt to living as a muggle; having to live with the guilt of dishonouring the family name, 'Now, time for bed.'

There was a scraping benches and the entire school started walking and talking, heading toward the huge Entrance Hall doors before branching off to go to their respective common rooms.

As Hermione walked past the Teachers table, many of the teachers had already left, she herd Professor Dumbledore and the new Professor Halliwell talking,

'Don't you think that was a bit melodramatic Professor?' she asked.

'Well I will not hide the truth from my students, you have to respect them for them to respect you, that means no lies, no hiding the truth. They deserve to know these things.'

The walk to the Gryffindor common room was a joyous walk. Every now and then one of the trio would bring up a funny or adventurous memory when they walked past a bit of the castle, enjoying every minute of it. When they reached the common room, they gave the portrait of the Fat Lady the password, which just happened to be, 'Bring down the Evil,' thought up by Hermione, who'd given it to the Gryffindor head, which was Angelina Johnson, one of the Gryffindor Quidditch Chasers.

As they climbed in the portrait, they found the rest of the fifth years sitting in the farthest corner of the common room. The trio went over to see what was going on. They were talking about how they'd help in the up coming war against Voldemort, as they were all at risk as they were not only Gryffindors but also Harry's friends, they also pledged their loyalty to Harry and Dumbledore. When Harry joined them, they each said this to Harry, Hermione could see the tears welling up in his eyes, at the great friendships he had gained over the past four years. After Hermione and Ron had also pledged their loyalties to Harry and Dumbledore, Hermione suggested that they all go to bed and catch up on the Summers doings and gossip in the morning and tomorrow, as they always ended up with Double Potions with Professor Snape and Slytherin first thing on the first day back. She also said that if they wanted to start helping the war effort that they should be rested and ready to learn all they can, even if it was from, and she quoted, 'A greasy haired git.' Needless to say the group was shocked as she had just insulted a teacher.

They bid each other good night, each wondering what the next day and year would bring.

* * *

(Okay so how was that??? I hope it was okay, your feed back is appreciated, I know that I haven't yet mentioned anything other than the song about Excalibur, but it is coming I promise. I also didn't mean for Dumbledore to say that much, but I couldn't really compress it even more. Well like I said….feed back is appreciated. Ryan.)


	4. Defence Against the Dark Arts

****

The Sword of Excalibur.

(Well I hope you enjoy this instalment of The Sword of Excalibur)

Chapter 4

* * *

Hermione woke up, dead on seven o'clock the next morning, after a refreshing shower, she got dressed and tied her hair up in a loose pony tail. It was still as bushy as it was in her first year. She walked back into her dorm room and made sure that Lavender and Parvati we at least awake before collecting her book bag and other belongings and heading down to the common room.

Deciding that now wasn't time to break the 'meeting of the boys,' ritual she sat down on one of the comfy chairs near to the smouldering ash called the fire place. Whilst she was waiting for Harry and Ron, she once again pulled out, _'The Hobbit.' _The boys came down some thirty minutes later, rubbing the sleep from the corners of their pink, puffy and still tired and un-awake eyes. It was no shock to them to see Hermione was up and about already and reading a book. They always made comments on her always having a book to read.

'Cor blimey, Hermione!' Ron exclaimed, 'It's only seven thirty!' The trio picked up their bags, hoping that they wouldn't have to endure Professor Snape, first thing on their first day back

Breakfast was a busy affair, after breakfast appeared on the tables, the Heads of Houses- Professor McGonagall for Gryffindor, came along handing out timetables, and if someone wasn't present yet, she gave to someone else that knew them. Harry and Ron and their fingers crossed on both hands underneath the table, hoping and praying they didn't have Snape first thing with the slimy Slytherins. Hermione wasn't really bothered what she had first, and although she wouldn't admit it to anyone Potions was one of her favourite lessons. She didn't mind Professor Snape and actually approved of his strict teaching methods (though she did mind the favouritism he showed towards his own house, and the hate he showed to Gryffindor). She would never admit to ANYONE that Potions was one of her favourite lessons because she'd get accused of being a traitor to Gryffindor house and most likely lose all her friends who were incredibly biased in the Slytherin - Gryffindor war.

She received her timetable before Harry and Ron, and smiled. The boys got their wish, well half of it at least. They didn't have Double Potions first thing with Slytherins, they had it second with the Slytherin, first was Defence, also with Slytherin, _'That will teach them for crossing their fingers on both hands,'_ Hermione. It was a muggle superstition that crossing your fingers in both hands was actually a symbol for bad luck, instead of the good luck that the person wanted.

The Owl Post came and went. Hedwig had come to visit Harry, as she had sensing that something had changed since the beginning of the summer, Errol had come to deliver letters to all the Weasly's, Harry and Hermione, each saying good luck for the year and to stay out of trouble (especially in the twins' case). A barn, delivery owl dropped a letter off for Hermione, and by the looks of the handwriting it was from her parents. As the bell went, she decided that she would read it later and stuffed it in her bag.

Defence was interesting to say the least. Very interesting.

'Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts, I'm Professor Prue Halliwell, but-' Professor Halliwell was interrupted by late comers, Slytherin of course. Draco Malfoy slammed open the door, smirk fully in place. He strutted over to the spare seat, in which the early Slytherins had decided to at, at the back of the classroom, with Crabbe and Goyle behind him…as always.

'You three are precisely five minutes late, so I think I will deduct one point per person per minute.' she looked at him, and seeing him still smirking, point deduction failing to wipe that stupid smirk off his face, she continued talking to him, 'Now, you must be Draco Malfoy. Am I right?,' he nodded, 'I have heard a lot about you Mr Malfoy, including your ability to show off. Let's put that to the test shall we?' Malfoy looked confused, whether it was about his ability to show of or process what Professor Halliwell had just said, Hermione didn't know.

'We shall have a competition, who ever can…' she looked around the room for something to compete against him with, she spotted the quill on her teachers desk and got an idea, 'We will both race this quill around the entire room, then land it back on the desk. Oh and one more thing- I won't be using a wand.' Malfoy looked smugger than ever, everyone one needed a wand to do magic, even Crabbe and Goyle knew that, dumb as they are. 'You there,' she pointed at Ron, 'I'm sorry I don't know your names yet, can you count us down from three?' Ron nodded

'Get ready…three…two…one go!' Ron said

Professor Halliwell squinted her eyes and flung her arm out towards the opposite site if the classroom, when it got there Malfoy had only just finished his levitation spell, Professor Halliwell repeated the same movement again, this time the quill came slowly towards the teacher's desk- waiting for Malfoy to catch up, Professor Halliwell was baiting him. He caught up a few seconds later, whilst Professor Halliwell's quill stopped and just floated. When she saw Malfoy was almost at the desk Professor Halliwell concentrated again and sent it flying. It landed on the desk just before Malfoy's who had yet to notice that he had been overtaken.

'Well it looks like I win,' Professor Halliwell stated, 'You will serve detention with…the gamekeeper Hagrid. I will inform you of the time and date when it is sorted. Now sit down!'

The Gryffindor half of the class immediately liked this professor, she had humiliated Malfoy in the first ten minutes of being back to school in first lesson and she wasn't biased and she had just done the impossible in a wizards point of view, she had just done wandless magic. Hermione had heard of a few recorded incidents of wandless magic in the library, but the scripts were centuries old and most likely made up for fame and money.

'Now, before I was rudely interrupted, what was I saying? Ah yes I was going to tell you all a bit about my self. First thing don't call me Professor Halliwell, call me Prue, Professor makes me feel old.' the class, well Gryffindor side, looked at each other quiet surprised. No-one had heard of a teacher allowing them selves to be called by their first names during class time. 'I come from San Francisco, America. I grew up, not going to a magic school as I didn't know I was a witch until my grams died and our powers were unbound. I had two other sisters, Piper and Phoebe, but due to an unchangeable and regrettable situation I had to move away and they believe me to be dead. My destiny isn't with them any more,' tears welled up in her eyes but not one split over, 'Now any questions?'' several people put theirs hands up, including Hermione.

'Yes you? Oh say your names when I ask you something,' she pointed at Hermione.

'How did you do that magic? And what do you mean by your powers were 'unbound'?'

'Whoa, slow down, one question at a time! That magic is a different kind of magic than to you witches and wizards, and binding our powers meant that my grams used her magic to stop us using ours because we had countless evil after us…'

The lesson went on with various people asking questions about the magic Professor Halliwell did, the life she had with out going to magic school. She also told the class what they would be studying for this year, they would be covering demons of many kinds and they would also try and make up their own protection spells and Potions. The Gryffindor half groaned when they heard Potions.

The rest of the day went without incident, well unless you count the first caldron of the year being melted by Neville, not really a surprise there. He had yet to make the connection between Herbology and their uses in Potions. For Potions homework they were given a three foot easy on the uses of ginger in healing potions.

Dinner was a noisy affair, the fifth years all sat in one area of the table, trying to figure out training schedules. They wanted to be fit for when the time of the Final Battle approached. They wanted to be ready. Everyone was giving out suggestions and almost shouting over one an other to be heard. Hermione suggested that they sort it out in the common room as people from other houses were starting to get curious and were taking an interest at what was going on. Even some of the teachers started to wonder.

* * *

( So how was it? Please give me feedback, good or bad! Thanks to all my reviewers so far! I haven't finished correcting my work but my sister would like to have a go on the computer now, so I shall finish it later. Please inform me of any mistakes. Ryan)


	5. The Lake I: Something's Different

****

The Sword of Excalibur

(Okay, so, my computer decided to be evil to me! It crashed! I lost all my documents including my notes, coursework and stories!! Since the incident (it happened on Monday night) I have decided to put my other story Harry Potter and the People of the Light on hold for now.

Before I get on with the story, I would like to say a enormous HI!!!! To FalseHope, who shares my obsession with , if ya like FF-X/ X-2 go check out her Fanfiction.

I would also like to thank the reviewer who corrected my mistakes for me (I would put your name but I can't find it on my Personal Filling Cabinet on AOL

Anyways, now I have said that, enjoy the story.)

* * *

Chapter 5

The weekend came very quickly. Lessons had gone smoothly, so far Gryffindors had had Defence, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Hermione herself had Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. They yet had to have Care Of Magical Creatures taught by Hagrid, so the trio decided to go and visit him as they hadn't been able to see him up until now.

They walked down the stone steps of the building, admiring the views of the grounds. When the lake came into view, Hermione was certain that there was something different about it, but she couldn't put her foot on it, after a couple of minutes of trying to figure out what was different she started getting irritated about that fact.

'Hey boys,' Hermione started, 'Has something changed around the lake? Something looks odd.' she asked them both.

'I dunno,' said Ron, he looked at it again, 'What do you think Harry?'

'I'm not sure, maybe it looks different because we haven't been here for ages or because it flooded last week, that weather probably did something other than flood the lake, it was terrible!' Harry answered.

'Probably,' said Ron, 'Now, let's go and see Hagrid, that is what we came to do wasn't it?'

It had seemed that Ron had matured a bit, only a little though. He was starting to understand some things in his life, appreciating his friendship with both Harry and Hermione, Hermione and Ron had yet to have a good and proper fight. It looked like they had all come to and unspoken understanding between the trio, of course there would be fights in the future, but for now the piece was welcomed, especially with the threat of Voldemort looming over everyone's heads, but Hermione got the distinct feeling they were saying that, because they thought it was just something small and couldn't see what she was talking about. Deciding she would leave it until later to think about the lake the trio went down to Hagrid's hut

It turned out that Hagrid was making the most of the sunshine as well. He was out side digging his vegetable patch, watering the already enormous pumpkins, getting them ready for the Hallowe'en feast. He was eyeing up the pink umbrella, that was propped up against the wall in the corner of his vegetable patch, of his wooden hut.

''ello y'lot, are yeh okay?' he asked, still working away at watering the pumpkins

'We're okay,' Harry answered for all of them, 'Well we are now anyway, thanks to Hermione. What about you, are you okay?'

'Yeh, I'm fine. D'ya like me pumpkins?'

'They're very impressive Hagrid,' Hermione responded, 'Did you use an Engorgement Charm on them?'

'Nah…' Hermione was staring him down (or up, it depends on what way you look at it), 'Yer' Hagrid sighed, obviously wishing he could change the past. In his third year Hagrid had been expelled for a crime against the school that he didn't commit, the only person that believed his story was the current Headmaster- Albus Dumbledore, who had persuaded the Headmaster of that time, Headmaster Dippet, to keep Hagrid on and train him as the next Gamekeeper.

'Hagrid,' Hermione started, knowing that Hagrid had most likely got permission to use magic from Professor Dumbledore, she changed the subject, 'Have you noticed anything different about the lake?'

'Nah, no' r'lly, las' weeks rain mighta dun some damag' though. If yeh think sommat might' be wrong 'bout the school, why don' yeh go teh Dumbledore or tha' new Defence teacher yeh got. She seems nice enough an' she shoul' know her stuff.' Hagrid replied.

'Hmmm…' Hermione went into 'bookworm' mode, thinking up possibilities that could have changed the scenery, but not letting other people see it. She had come up with a few suggestions, Concealment Charms (and Concealment Charms on a wide scale, especially with the lake the size it was, would suggest a very powerful wizard. These types of charms can be very draining), the Earths tectonic plates under the lake moving- but people would have noticed if it was that, soil erosion on a huge scale- again people would have noticed.

They spent the next hour enjoying the sunshine and talking about what they had done in the holidays, where they had been, what they had done, just general chit-chat. The trio tried to get Hagrid to tell them more about the giants Hagrid and the Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy in France, Madame Maxime, had gone to visit, but Hagrid changed the subject very quickly when ever it was mentioned.

Hermione's eyes kept drawing back to the lake, _'What is different?'_ the question was frustrating her, a lot. Her mind had been trying to figure out what was wrong, but there was no answer, just standing here with her friends was not going to get the answers she wanted. She would have to go out there and investigate, hands on, but her sub-conscious mind had said now wasn't the time. _'Maybe,'_ she thought, _' I could borrow Harry's Invisibility Cloak and go and check it out.'_ Hermione started formulating a plan to inspect the area around the lake, knowing that the boys probably wouldn't be interested in this type of investigation (because it didn't involve three headed dogs, following spiders into the Forbidden Forest, going after an escaped convict and saving a Hippogriff, or going to see a few dragons). Hermione decided she was going to do this alone.

The trio left Hagrid's Hut an hour later, pockets full of the rock hard, Rock cakes which the trio didn't have the heart to turn down, Hermione drew her eyes to the lake once more.

'Harry?' she started, 'Can I please, please burrow your Invisibility Cloak tonight?'

'Sure, what for?' he replied. Both Harry and Ron were starting to look interested because Hermione never, _never _broke the rules.

'I want to do some research, later, about the lake, but I don't want to get caught in the library after closing hours,' she half lied. Hermione didn't like lying to her best friends but it just felt necessary somehow. She _was_ going to do research- just not in the library as such.

To unmask the mystery of the lake, which was ever so annoying, Hermione first had to eliminate the possibilities of Concealment Charms, Scenery Changing Potions (if there was such a potion), Illusion Charms and the more normal stuff, such as soil erosion (but that would take a lot of time for something to change so drastically). Hermione didn't know why she had to find out what was wrong with the lake, something was just telling her to discover the secret it wanted to tell. She had to.

Harry had given Hermione his fathers Invisibility Cloak, so that she had it for whenever she wanted to do the research about the lake, he had told her earlier though, that he didn't know what she expected to find. She had the Cloak hidden in the front of her robe pocket, although no-one would ever know that it was there, because of the material that the cloak was made from didn't seem to have any bulkiness at all.

The fifth years had taken to sitting in the middle of the table and talking to each other about idea's of training for the battle, and places that they could train, but had yet to come up with a sensible place and concept of training- or a teacher for the other fact. If they thought that they were being over heard by students and teachers a like, they quickly changed the subject to lessons they had had so far or the huge amount of homework being placed on them already, with all the teachers and Hermione saying, "You need to be prepared for your O.L.W's," which was growing old already.

Eventually sunset fell, this was the time Hermione wanted to explore the lake side , and she liked sunsets, it just seemed ideal somehow. Taking the Cloak, Hermione silently made her way to the huge Oak doors, avoiding students and teachers. She knew that she would be braking the rules, being under the Invisibility Cloak was doing that already, but tonight it didn't seem to bother her, which was incredibly weird inside itself because Hermione Granger was the rule-abiding student who only broke the rules in a dire emergency.

Taking off the Cloak, Hermione ran towards the lake, unsure of where to start her field work, she went to the left, near the lake edge and by over grown nettles and brambles. She looked around to see if there was a decent sized tree that she was able to climb to get a better view, get a different perspective of the lake from above and to get a better indication of where to go to next. Not finding on with decent height and leverage, Hermione walked around to the other side of the lake, which was quiet near the Forbidden Forest, stopping every now and then to collect random samples of the surrounding area so that she could test, which what skills and resources she had, if anything had charms or potions on them at all.

It was now well past sunset, and because she didn't want to alert her presence to any teachers that would be more than likely patrolling the area, with more watchful eyes than before (due to the re-birth of Voldemort), the only light Hermione had to rely on was the light from the half-moon to guide her through bushes, trees, nettles, and brambles- it was getting a tad bit painful, to keep walking into them, but she knew no matter what she couldn't reveal herself to the teachers just yet.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, though, she had been spotted by two other teachers during her searching's. The teachers had not spotted each other however. Moving swiftly robes bellowing out from behind him Professor Snape caught up with Hermione, only making regular crunching noises on the ground.

'Miss Granger!' he spoke softly, nut she didn't appear to here him, even though he was right up close to her. Hermione didn't even look like she felt his presence, 'Miss Granger!' he said a bit louder. That got her attention.

Hermione stopped, turned around very slowly and said the Potions Master in a small, mysterious voice, 'It is around here somewhere. I am drawn to it. You are too. It is connected.' she didn't look as if she was in control of her body, as she walked all the way through the brambles and not flinch at the pain that brambles evoke. Professor Snape followed her, confused at what she had just said. _'Drawn to what?'_ he wondered.

Hermione pushed past the last of the brambles and entered a small clearing. The light of the moon drenched the area with a soft white, silver glow. It illuminated the middle of the area, in which, stood the most British, mythological, legendary item. The sword of England most famous king- once a peasant boy. The sword of King Arthur. The Sword, Excalibur, was set in stone, in the clearing, drenched with moonlight.

* * *

(Okay, so how was it? Did it get repetitive??? Please tell me what you think, it is greatly appreciated. Was the ending of this chapter cheesy??? I'm not sure…Please tell me of any mistakes, spelling or punctuation...)


	6. The Lake II: Erased Memory

(Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I have been taking a break from writing and have been reading loads of Stargate fics. So yeah sorry… thanks to my reviewers, and those who are waiting for updates anyways I had better get writing the story huh?…)

* * *

Chapter 6

Hermione had appeared to have come out of her trance-like state she had been in, and stared at the truly magnificent sword in front of her. Professor Snape also stood there, gaping at it also. For once in his life he was at a loss for words. The sword sat there, innocent as the day, absorbing the light from the glowing moon.

The Stone, and Excalibur started glowing a mixture of silver and gold. It began small, pale and barely noticeable , slowly intensifying in colour and the power it radiated. Excalibur have off a shockwave. A voice, apparently out of no-where, said, 'Now is not yet the time,' another gold-silver shockwave was released from Excalibur, sending both Hermione and Professor Snape flying backwards into two separate trees and with two resounding 'thuds,' they both slide down the trees and fell unconscious from impact.

Professor Halliwell had taken a liking to strolling around the grounds at night time. To her the sunset symbolised another day, another battle won, where as the sunrise symbolised another day hope, a new day, in which no-one new what it was going to bring, what new battles were going to be fought, lost or won.

Prue enjoyed the peace and tranquillity that the grounds emitted. In her life, she had fought many demons, one of the reasons she was in Hogwarts, to hide away from the mortal world, and it's demons. Of course she would have to face them one day, along with the Elders. The Elders wouldn't find her here, there was to much magic in the air. It was pure coincidence that she had happened upon the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Prue had had enough of the Elder Council's rules she had died, fighting to save the world ( who doesn't these days). Obviously, they just _had_ to take her 'Up there' and train to be one of their lackeys, taking orders from them. She had broke, emotionally, they had refused to let her see her sisters, to be able to tell them she wasn't dead as such, just to say that she was okay and that they could move on with their destinies and find her half-sister. Prue had concluded that her new Whitelighter powers had brought her to Hogwarts for two reasons, one being that she was in-hiding and the other that she could help in the magic war that was certain to start soon.

A glint of golden-silver caught Prue's eye, she watched it, transfixed as it got brighter and brighter, it was like nothing she had ever seen before. Suddenly it gave off two pulsating shockwaves, she then heard echoing 'thuds.' Prue sensed something didn't seem right, and going with that instinct, she sat behind a large oak tree, bowed her head, closed her eyes and concentrated hard. When she re-opened them she was stood in Professor Dumbledore's office, with both him and Professor McGonagall jumping out of there seats, looking completely taken for surprise (and surprising Professor Dumbledore was one of the hardest things to do in life) looking a little lose for words.

'Hi, um… I'm sorry I dropped in like this, but something is happening on the grounds, by the lake. I'm gonna check it out, for all I know it could be a demon, and I've sworn to protect the innocent. Well bye! My body is getting kinda cold!' her American accent came through thickly as she said this, and all in one breath and as soon as she had appeared, she disappeared, leaving two stunned professors before they could even say a word.

Having projected back to her body, Prue instantly got up and ran towards where the shockwaves had originated. Searching her memory, she couldn't find any reference to demons that released both silver and gold shockwaves in one blast from the Book of Shadows, but the book was huge, and she was unable to access the book anymore, so preparing herself for a demon attack, Prue sprinted towards the clearing. Hoping and praying that a demonic attack wasn't going to happen because she was no longer as powerful as she used to be, as she wasn't part of the Power-of-Three anymore.

Arriving in the now dark clearing, Prue opened up to her Whitelighter senses, trying to sense if anyone was here, the hairs on her arms stood when her radar picked up two hurt humans. She couldn't sense any demons in the area. Prue knew that there were wards around the school and the school grounds, but from experience she also knew that wards could be tricked and deceived, Prue had done it a few times herself.

Running over to the two humans, she saw it was Hermione Granger, the one who asked her so many questions during her lessons, Prue liked her, she was very unique. She had a thirst for knowledge that wouldn't be quenched and the curiosity to go with it. Prue knew she would be a very powerful witch someday, and hoped she would do only good with it.

Next to Hermione, Prue saw the outline of the resident, brooding Potions Master, who happened to have been very rude to Prue when she had first arrived, so Prue had thrown him out of the way with the powers she still possessed when she had been alive. Telekinesis was one of the best powers in the world.

Prue first bent over Hermione, placing her hand just above Hermione's heart Prue's hand started glowing, power flowing through and healing Hermione's wounds from hitting the tree. She shot up with a start, making Prue jump, as she hadn't had any charges assigned to her because she hadn't finished her training.

Gasping for breath, Hermione asked Prue, 'What happened?' Prue had moved on to healing Snape by this time and the golden glow was hovering above his heart.

'I don't quiet know. I saw some light and came to check it out. I found you and Professor Snape here unconscious.' Prue told Hermione. Professor Snape shot up, gasping for breath, making Prue jump again. The golden glow from Prue's hands had now disappeared, 'Do you remember what happened?'

'No, I'm sorry, I really don't know…' Hermione trailed off

'Miss Granger!' Professor Snape started, 'You will serve detention with me for the next two weeks for ignoring me, being out of the school after dark and being out of bounds!' his voice was seething with anger, yet he was not shouting. Prue cut in.

'Professor Snape! She hardly remembers what she did. I don't think it's fair that she has to serve a detention for this. Do you know what led her out here because Hermione certainly doesn't know!'

'She was out of bounds! that's enough to qualify for a detention immediately!' fumed Professor Snape. He obviously couldn't remember himself, which was also worrying him, _'Probably wondering what this will do to his ego if this gets out. He can't put Hermione in a detention for this. I'll have to talk to Dumbledore.'_

'Fine, she will no longer serve two weeks detention, but ,' it was paining him to say what he was trying to say, 'just two, for being out of bounds!' and with that he turning on his heel and walked with and amazing pace, robes billowing out behind him back up to the castle, frustrated at the fact he couldn't remember why he was outside, knocked unconscious, with Granger of all people, and was prevented from giving her two weeks detention because of an _American_, who had never been to a magic school in her life. It was safe to say that he was not only irked but just a bit peeved at the thought as well.

'What did you do to me, Professor?' Hermione asked Prue when they were walking back to the castle themselves. Prue had decided to go to the Headmaster with Hermione, so that Hermione would be prevented from getting anymore detentions from Professor Snape for the time being.

'That's part of my gift. After we have seen Professor Dumbledore, you should really go to bed, so come and see me tomorrow. I'll tell a bit about my gifts. Okay?'

'Yes, thank you, and thank you for saving me from two weeks detentions from Professor Snape as well. That would have been really, really bad.' With that said, Prue led her and Hermione to Professor Dumbledore's office, ready to explain at least some of what happened to him. Well what she remembered at least.

* * *

(okay, I'm really sorry if this chapter is really, really bad! I didn't write all of it down on paper before I put it on the computer, so it's probably crap.

Thanks to my reviewers, and FalseHope for getting me motivated to write again. I promise that there will be more frequent updates from now on.

Ryan

X X X X )


	7. Meeting Professor Halliwell

(Hello! I'm back in writing…at the moment…sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I have only just realised that I had up loaded a chapter wrong….then everything went wrong…….so I am going to write this and (hopefully) put it up almost straight away. I would like to say thank you to my reviewers, and dedicate this chapter to FalseHope, Kei and F75!

Anyways on with the story!)

* * *

Chapter 7.

The meeting with Professor Dumbledore had gone well enough for Hermione's liking, the only down side was that Hermione still didn't have her memory back, which was bothering her the most no end. Dumbledore had said that he couldn't do anything about the mysterious amnesia that had come over Hermione. He had also said that she wouldn't serve detention with Professor Snape, as it wasn't her fault that she couldn't remember what had happened any more the he could, although there was this weird twinkle in his eyes, symbolising that he knew more about the current situation that she didn't.

Walking back to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione thought about what Professor Halliwell might tell her tomorrow lunch, she knew that the professor had a great amount of power, if the demonstration in Defence was anything to go by, but she had healed two people on the spot, and Hermione had read almost all the books in the library (barring the Restricted Section) and had not come across any reference to this type of magic before.

When she entered the common room, she expected it to be practically full as it was only nine-thirty, but the only people that occupied the room was Harry, Ron and his little sister Ginny, who was dozing off to sleep on the couch in front of the fire. Ron was beating Harry in a game of Wizards Chess, Ron was winning as usual.

She shook Ginny awake, whilst saying, 'Hi,' to Harry and Ron. She took the Invisibility Cloak out of her front pocket and handed it back to Harry, who took it with great care as it was one of his only links to his father.. Oddly enough, the boys didn't ask how her little rule-breaking escapade had gone. Which was good in a way, because of her amnesia, but it also hurt, for the reason that she would always ask how their adventures went if she wasn't on joining them. There was a peculiar pang in her stomach from it, but it went away again before it had time to fully register.

Tired from her outing and trying to remember what had happened in the clearing, she went up to bed, dragging Ginny along with her, who was almost asleep again. Hermione fell asleep almost straight away, as soon as her head had hit the pillow of the magnificent four poster bed, despite all the confused thoughts and questions currently circulating her thirst-for-knowledge mind.

The next morning, she made sure that the other girls were awake again, before heading down to the common room, she once again pulled out her battered copy of, _'The Hobbit,'_ hoping to get through at chapter or two more before the boys came down. When they did finally arrive, Hermione had gotten through the amount intended and a little more, this filled her with pride inside knowing that she could challenge her self and beat the limit she had set her self. She knew it was a silly thing really, but none the less, this still filled her with a little happiness inside.

Lessons that day had gone rather slowly, in Hermione's mind. This was because she was looking forward, with a great anticipation, to her meeting with Professor Halliwell. The Professor had owled her during breakfast, to arrange the meeting time of twelve-thirty, so that they could discuss the power within the teacher, and Hermione's questions about how the Professor had healed both her and Professor Snape on the spot, which, although more possibilities had been opened up to the young muggle-born witch, she had yet to read anything about instant healing such as she had witnessed. Hermione knew that healing took time, even with Madame Promfey's excellent skills, it still took a while for what ever needed healing to heal.

When lunch had finally arrived, she skipped the tempting quick meal that her stomach would dearly love, in favour of heading straight to Professor Halliwell's office. She practically ran there, desperate for the answers she presently wanted. After rounding the corner, she came to a halt, in order to regain her breath as to make it look like she had not just run around half the length of the castle to be at the Defence teacher's office door.

* * *

(A/N: how was that? Truthfully? If it doesn't make sense please tell me, I know there wasn't much interaction with other character's in this chapter, but it was coming of the top of my head………so I'm sorry? Well I do hope you enjoyed it, I apologise from the delayed updating-I hope to increase the updating as I am on summer holidays…if I can get the computer of my twin who is coming over for a while…lets hope huh?

Anyways, please leave a review telling me how bad this is…

Thanks

Ryan

x-x-x


	8. Something Happens Every Hallowe'en

**A/N: Wow, I was just looking at my stories, and realised how long it has been since I have updated, so to start with I'm extremely sorry, as I have had this chapter planned for a while now. I don't really have any excuse for delaying with my updates, but to be fair, I used to write my stories during my Math lessons with my best friend, Erin, but because of my G.C.S.E's I have been focusing much more on the Math, also the coursework…..the word ouch comes to mind. I hope everyone can forgive me for the lack of update, I hope to rectify the situation with new chapters much more often.**

**This chapter is going to be fairly talky from Prue, just really explaining stuff to Hermione, but I should try and add some extra surprises at the end. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to 'Nightwing509' and to 'FalseHope'! enjoy,**

**Ryan x x x**

**

* * *

**

**The Sword of Excalibur.**

Making her way nervously to Professor Halliwell's office, she thought about some of the things that had happened to her since she had entered the wizarding world, one of her most prominent memories was the _'Troll Incident'_ as she had dubbed it, this was the incident that had transformed her from being the _'Nobody-no-it-all'_ to the best friend of Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, the people she loved as the brothers she never had.

Making her way nervously to Professor Halliwell's office, she thought about some of the things that had happened to her since she had entered the wizarding world, one of her most prominent memories was the as she had dubbed it, this was the incident that had transformed her from being the to the best friend of Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, the people she loved as the brothers she never had. 

As she thought about their friendship, she knew the whole school had been affected it, teachers and students a like, including the younger years, but, she also mused, it was Harry that had some most of the work in affecting these people, his fame, and fortune- or lack thereof in cases. (The Philosophers Stone, a cursed diary, Dementors, plots against his life came to her mind.) Hermione also knew that Harry thought he had to save the world from Voldemort because he had done so before- but the hero complex could get out of control sometimes.

Not realising she was so deep in her thoughts about the adventures she had had whilst she had entered the wizarding world, she walked straight past Professor Halliwell's office door, it took her a couple of seconds to recognize she was in the wrong part of the corridor, she hastily retreated back and stood outside the great oak door, seemingly towering above her in a both mocking and welcoming way.

She knocked hesitantly on the old oak door, wondering if it had been replaced at all through out all the years Hogwarts had been around, when she heard a muffled 'Come in!' then a crash and 'Damn it!' Hermione opened the office door, little bit by little bit, not knowing what to expect from the unusual Defence Against the Dart Arts teacher, and besides the only other teacher's office she had been in was Professor McGonagall's and Remus Lupin's when he had been Defence teacher.

Walking into the office, she saw Professor Halliwell giving evil looks at the trunk that was placed innocently next to her large oak desk, the colour matching that of the large office door, the professor's dishevelled look, made Hermione reach the conclusion that the young women had tripped over the trunk, still standing there innocently. There was a picture on the desk of the professor and two other women, and beside it another which included the two other women, plus a third with bright orange hair that seemed to just suit her.

'Take a seat,' she said indicating to the plush, comfortable chair on the opposite side of the desk, 'Now,' she continued once Hermione was seated. 'What I have to tell you, is of interest to you, if not any one else at least,' This increased Hermione's curiosity ten-fold, she was- she hoped, about to find out about what the professor had done to her the previous night. She started again, 'As you are well aware, there is more than one world here on Earth, this is evident by the Wizarding and Muggle Divide, the ignorance of each other. But, there is more than one secret society, with their own laws and rules to which people are bound by, people, from these societies that keep the balance of good and evil in check all around the world. There are true Wicca's out there, those who can do wandless magic, I was a part of that Wicca society, until I died that was.'

Sadness radiated from the professor, and seemed to consume the room, Hermione, not knowing what to say, because it's not everyday a teacher tells you that they died, well in this society at least.

'We were called the 'Charmed Ones' I have the power of Telekinesis,' Prue picked up the photo with her in from the table, Piper, the middle sister, had the power to freeze time, and my youngest sister, Phoebe had the power to See the future,' Prue saw the look of distaste and ridicule on the young girl's face before her, and continued with, 'She didn't do the things that Professor….. I don't remember her name, but what ever happens in the North Tower, reading tea leaves and stuff, Phoebe doesn't do that, she just has to touch something to see the past or future.'

'Finally, after three years of just barely surviving each Demon attack sent our way by the higher beings of the evil world, my luck ran out, I was killed by a demon named Shacks, then recruited by the Elder's to become a Whitelighter. They said I would be able to see my sisters, but not long after I realised they wouldn't let me see them again, ever. So I just ran away, here, at Hogwarts they can't find me because the magical community is protecting me, the Elder's can not find my powers because the magical community hides, and hides it well.' she paused for a moment, before going on, 'You see, when I was with the Elder's They trained me to become a Whitelighter, an Angel to the good witches. Last night I healed you through these Whitelighter powers.'

Hermione sat and thought, processing all the information the young professor had just given her, she understood about there being many different hidden societies, much like the wizarding one, she thought that there had to be something like that, you find one hidden society, what are the chances there has got to be more of them? What Hermione really couldn't comprehend was the fact that Professor Prue Halliwell had claimed to have died and become an Angel, of sorts and escaped from where ever she was, it was a lot for someone like Hermione- bookish.

'If you ever need any help, say when you're in trouble, just call my name and I'll be able to hear you, I'll help you, the same will go to Professor Snape, but whether he'll take me up on that offer or not is another story, and if you'd like to talk about anything at any time just stop by my office, at any time- and I mean any time, if you want to talk at midnight just stop by. Anyway lunch is nearly over, and you need to have _something _to eat, so let me walk you down there.'

* * *

Hours had turned into days, days into weeks and weeks into October since Hermione had talked with Prue, she had made a habit of calling the professor by her Christian name as she had so requested, she was only just starting to confidently call her it. It was because she was afraid or anything like that, it was just it was so unusual for students to be calling teachers by their first names, and it had taken time for Hermione to adjust. 

The coming weekend was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year, and all the students were looking forward to it, despite the increased security in the all magical village. Teachers were accompanying the students, and going down to have some fun for themselves, although it was hard for some students to actually believe that the aforementioned professors could even revel in the aspect of something such as fun.

Not only was it the first Hogsmeade weekend, it was also Hallowe'en, which was also getting the student population excited, as there was normally something interesting happening at the traditional Feast, from trolls to escaped convicts running about the place, something was bound to happen. It was guaranteed, especially since Harry and his friends had been attending the school, this year something more amazing than trolls and escaped convicts was going to happen- the Sword of Excalibur was going to resurface…

* * *

(A/N: Okay, so I hope that was okay, I will grovel at the feet of everyone cause of my really bad updating- or lack thereof. I hope that it was okay.

Ryan x x x


	9. Hallowe'en Ritual

(A/N: I hope everyone likes! This chapter is dedicated to Natsuyori for reviewing every chapter! Thank you! No unfortunately I myself am not from America- England is the name! Also thanks to: Draco'slovergirlever, Exardas (what makes you think Harry's going to get it? This chapter should drop a few hints…) and FalseHope! (Thank you for the books!)

Ryan

X x x)

* * *

Hallowe'en comes only but once a year, a time from which everyone celebrates in one form or another, the children trick-or-treating the night away, dressed up in homemade or shop brought costumes, or the adults giving the children sweets, or just lighting a candle or carving a pumpkin and lighting it with a tea light, Hallowe'en is a time celebrated by all. Hogwarts was no exception from these festivities, for there was an annual feast, although for the past few years, something had managed to happen that was not planned, ranging from trolls running amok, to camping in the Great Hall due to an escaped convict disfiguring a particular portrait.

It may have not been obvious to everyone, but Hermione enjoyed Hallowe'en and Christmas. She did take days off from her studies to celebrate them, but she did it in her own unique way, Hermione, on Hallowe'en, or All Hollow's Eve, as she preferred it to be called, did a spell. Not just any spell, a wandless magic spell, from which she would ask the spirits and the Essence of Magic to help her remember her time at Hogwarts, and to help keep her parents safe from harm. This spell would be cast in the silence of the Common Room, once it had emptied out, which tended to happen at about eleven o'clock, this time helped her prepare the spell, then she would wait until the biggest in-between, midnight, the time when her power would be at it's fullest. First though, she would have to get through the day, including a trip to the magical town of Hogsmeade.

'Hermione! Hermione! Wait up!' Ron and Harry called from behind her, they had been running, and were slightly out of breath.

'You are going to Hogsmeade today aren't you?' Ron asked.

'Yes, I already told I was going, why wouldn't I?' She replied.

'Well, I wasn't sure if you were going to pull out on us…I wanted to make sure you were still on for going…' Ron trailed off.

'What he means is,' Harry continued, 'We thought…you know…might pull out on us…for studying….it _is _the O.W.L year after all.' he finished with uncertainty.

'Guys,' she was touched by their concern, but also annoyed, she didn't spend _all_ her time studying, 'I wouldn't pull out of this trip for the world, it's our friendship anniversary- Hallowe'en is the day well will have been friends for four years, okay, so it took a troll nearly killing us all to get together, but hey! We're here. I will not pull out, I promise.'

She closed the distance between them and initiated a group hug, something that had become much more frequent since the effects of the 3rd Task. She quickly added, for effect 'I need to stock up on some potion ingredients as well.' She had tears of laughter in her eyes, 'Shall we walk down then?' the question was rhetorical, as the boys followed her, talking and laughing about what they were going to buy and where they were going to go.

* * *

It was an enjoyable day, despite the increasing nagging feeling Hermione was having in the pit of her stomach, she knew something was going to happen, she just wasn't sure what, for the feeling was neither good nor bad, just there. At times Harry had to knock her out of her deep thought, making a joke that she was thinking about her next extra-curricular project she was going to under-take.

The boys had brought some products from the joke shop, planning to prank the Slytherins', regardless of Hermione's protest, even though she did think it was a good, to show them up, though she didn't voice that opinion. Hermione herself had bought the ingredients she would need for the spell she was preparing to cast, hoping that the Common Room would be empty as usual at midnight as usual. She had also bought, with out Harry or Ron's knowledge, some products from both the Weasley Twins and Zonko's, she did, after all, have a side nobody had ever seen, and she was planning on allowing the it to have a little freedom from the tight reign she'd put on it since primary school.

The group stopped off at the local, more popular pub, _'The Three Broomsticks'_ for a round of butterbeer before heading back to the magnificent castle called home, chatting mostly about the coming Hallowe'en feast and what it could entail, making same bets on what may happen.

'A Gallon on a vampire,' Ron said, knowing it was only a game…

'A vampire, don't you think that's a bit extreme, Ron?' Harry replied to his bet.

'Well, you _did_ suggest Dumbledore in a pink fluffy canary outfit… do you not think that's a bit extreme?'

'No.'

'Why?'

'Because this is Dumbledore we're talking about! Not a random vampire person walking in…'

'I suppose you have a point there Harry, but why a canary outfit? And a _pink_ one at that?

Hermione answered for Harry who was taking a sip of his butterbeer, 'Because Dumbledore is the epitome of weird, crazy, intellectually great…and is just plain random, and on the slightly crazy side….' Ron looked at her, for a fraction of a second, before drinking some of his own butterbeer.

'I was going to say the exact same thing!' declared Harry, which made both Ron and Hermione look a him, Ron raising an eyebrow.

'Sure you were Harry, sure you were.' Ron said back.

The walk back to the castle was made with the banter of what Professor Dumbledore was going to for the Hallowe'en feast, although it was likely he would turn up in his usual sparkly stars and crescent moon robes. It was all for the fun of the occasion. Earlier in the Three Broom Sticks they were also putting bets on what might happen this year, vampires, ghouls, giants, they really couldn't make up their minds on what they thought may happen. Hermione even suggested that nothing may happen, but due to the past experiences they shared, she didn't believe herself.

The feast itself was magnificent, the house-elves has really out done themselves, their feasts growing even more magnificent for each event. They had disguised some of the food for the 'traditional' Hallowe'en jokes, such as spiders and eyes, suffice to say, Ron didn't go anywhere near the Spiders Sheppards Pie, no matter how much he wanted some.

The candles were burning low in their holders, casting eerie shadows over the hall, making the pumpkins that Hagrid had grown look so much taller, so much more fearsome, and some of the older students of all houses were trying to scare the first years that something bad would happen to them, whilst some looked as pale as a ghost (metaphorically, of course) others weren't buying the stories they were being told, least of all those on the Slytherins who looked ludicrously at the older pupils.

Both Harry and Ron had lost their bets of what Dumbledore would wear to the feast, for he was wearing a dark green and orange robe with clashing pink and red stars, all in the name of Hallowe'en- and his own craziness…

* * *

After the Common Room had emptied, Hermione had quietly slipped into the dorm, which she was forced to share with the only other two girl Gryffindor 5th years, and they liked to gossip- a lot, one would think they would get bored of it, but apparently, that was not the case. It irritated Hermione no end, the ceasing chatter of who was dating who, and who had just broken up with who, the only peace she got around these two was in the silence of the night- or when she placed silencing charms around her bed, allowing no sound to get in. she grabbed her ingredients and left as quietly as she had entered, leaving no trace of her behind. She winced as the dorm door squeaked and Lavender turned in her sleep, mumbling something about the lipstick she'd left somewhere.

Once back in the Common Room, Hermione started setting up her ingredients around the stone fireplace, the last of the embers slowly dying away. She created a circle of salt around her and sat in the middle, cross-legged, clearing her mind. She took a pinch of cinnamon and place a little at each focal point- North, East, South and West before chanting the spell she had on so many other occasions in the room previously.

'At this moment, here in Time,

I wish to share that which is mine,

I ask for the Gods grace

Protection and remembrance.

For protection I offer the Lavender,

For remembrance I offer the Thyme

And for the grace I offer the Rose

Marked withmy blood.'

She recited the spell from heart, chanting. As she said the last line, she wrapped her hand around the Rose stem, allowing the thorns cut into her palms, drawing the blood out for the completion, Grace, Protection and Remembrance, all that she wanted. After the completion of the spell a bright white light filled the common room. It was brighter than anything she had ever seen, for this had not happened on any previous castings of the spell, the light at the end was usually gold. She felt it pass through her, feeling a purity unknown to her, it felt as though she was being wiped clean of all the impurities of the world. It was the most intense feeling in the world, however, as soon as it had started it stopped and she was assaulted with images of herself in the middle of a dark clearing, with only the moon guiding her, she felt the force of being knocked backwards, whilst not moving from the centre of the circle she was sitting in

The images stopped, and Hermione was out of breath, as though she had just ran a marathon, yet somehow she knew this was the night she hadn't remembered, the night to which had lead up to the talk with Prue about the different Magic's in the world, and she also knew she had to return back to the clearing, it was calling her, summoning her.

* * *

Many miles beneath the Gryffindor Common Room, Professor Snape woke up with a start, relieving the memories that had intruded his sleep, also knowing that he had to return to the clearing that he'd followed Hermione to…**

* * *

(A/N: Okay I know this is long in coming, and I hope it satisfies my good readers. Please tell me if there are mistakes, spelling, grammar, constructive criticism is also appreciated.**

Ryan

x x x)


	10. Taking The Sword

(A/N: Hiya! I know it's been a long while, but enjoy all the same. Thanks to: F75, Flaming and Exardas! Slight OOCness- but that's because they're in love with it...entranced, I believe I used-Enjoy!

Ryan x x x)

* * *

Hermione slowly stood up, slightly dizzy from the amount of raw, pure power that had just soared through her being. She stood for a moment, regained her balance, knowing what she had to do. Exiting the circle, she gathered what remained of the ingredients and got rid of the circle with a swift cleaning spell. She stood in the silence of the common room, hoping that no-one else had been affected by her spell, she heard no noise from any of the dormitories which lead her to believe they hadn't been affected. Hermione released a sigh of relief before turning around to the entrance of the common room.

After exiting, she saw the Fat Lady was asleep, which may prove a bit of a dilemma when she returned, but decided not to dwell on that problem just yet, '_One problem at a time Hermione,'_ she thought to herself. She had never been out of the common room, after curfew on her on before, she always had back up of some sort- Harry's Invisibility Cloak, or the Maraunders' Map, tonight, it was just her, her knowledge of the school and her instincts.

She reached the end of the corridor, walking in the shadows, knowing that she had to go outside, back to the clearing. She was being called there, it was like a magnet, pulling her. First she had to avoid any danger, Mrs. Norris or Professor Snape for instance.

Rounding the next corner, she saw it was empty, and continued walking, conscious of her breathing, and her heart beating away in her chest. She was sure these were amplified in the stillness of the night, and was expecting a hoard of teachers to stop her from the castle at any moment. The shadows being given off from the candles and torches made the suits of armour look even bigger, and much more imposing. Hermione stopped for a moment, listening to the nights activities. She heard a loud vibrating crash from the floor above, and Filch, the caretaker yelling 'Peeves!' with a string of rather violent swearwords afterwards. She started moving again, edging in the shadows of the corridor leading to the great oak doors that would provide her exit from the castle.

Pulling back the bolts on the doors, she opened one enough to let her out, and shut the door slowly, trying not to make the old doors squeak, they had a tendency to do that at the most inopportune moments- however tonight they were as silent as the stillness of the night. She set off to the clearing near the lake, knowing she had to be there, that it was waiting for her, that her time had come- even if she didn't quite understand what this meant within herself. She never did she the doors open behind her and a dark figure follow her.

The clearing was just how she remembered it, an eerie glowing light emitting from the sword, illuminating the entire clearing instead of the moon, which was strangely absent on such clear night, but this thought didn't distract her from the presence of the magnificent sword in front of her, the sight of it, much more endearing than before, much more welcoming, yet also spine-chilling powerful, she just wanted to touch it…

* * *

Hermione, being so entranced with the sight of the sword in front of her did not hear the soft footfalls behind her, and the slight intake of breath and professor Snape came to a stop a few feet behind her, looking past her and at the sword. He moved forward slightly, as if to touch it, but recoiled his hand as it gave off a burst of power. It was like he knew it wasn't for him.

'You should take it now, Miss Granger,' he said, voice no more than a whisper, 'I believe it wants you to take it.' She reached out, slowly moving her hand towards the hilt of the sword, wrapping her hand around it- it felt like it was _made_ for her, still enraptured, she pulled forcefully, yet gracefully, surprised at how easily it slid out of the stone beneath. She stepped back a step to stop her from falling over.

'Whoa- what the-?' she started to say, she never finish though, as the clearing that she was sharing with Snape started to glow the same pure white that the magic she had cast in the common room had shone. They could both feel the power radiating off of the sword, the clearing, and now themselves.

A loud, glorious voice that demanded respected and authority said _'And now your time has come, both of you consist of the heir and the incarnate, use your power for the good, or suffer the consequences. The well of power inside yourselves has been released to it's full potential, understand it, help those in need.'_

There was another flash of the pure white energy, and the clearing was empty, the sword gone to the heir, and both Hermione and Professor Snape thinking it was but a dream, they would soon find out it was not.

(A/N: not a terribly long chapter, I'm still writing, have no fear! I have no real excuse as to why I haven't updated, so I won't attempt to give one.

Ryan

X x x)


	11. That Wasn't There Before?

**(A/N: Hey people! Look who it is! And with an update yay me! Hmm...I hope you enjoy, oh! By the way, if anyone's interested, I'm undergoing a re-vamp of 'Harry Potter and the People of the Light' yay! So...yeah...  
Ryan x x x)**

* * *

Hermione felt as though her energy was drained. She didn't expect the spell she had cast would produce that sort of power. When she had used it before, it gave off a golden light that had filled the circle she created, how ever, this was different. The light had gone through the entire Common Room, although what surprised her the most was the fact that the light was pure. It felt as though she had been drained of all her energy and yet full of it at the same time. It was the most powerful raw power she had ever experienced.

She had overslept the morning after, and there was a note on the table by the window from Lavender and Parvati saying that she looked like she could do with some more sleep as they were unable to wake her. '_Great,'_ thought Hermione, '_Now I'm going to be late.'_ The thought of being late to class made her rush into action, grabbing her school robes and shoving them on as quickly as possible. She decided to forego what was left of breakfast and grab something from the Kitchens at break time.

Just before she left, Hermione turned around to look for anything she may have missed in her rush, she saw a glittering light, reflecting off something and hitting the wall. Assuming it was one of the other girls jewellery, she left, rushing through the mass of people on the move to their first lesson. She had to get down to the Transfiguration classroom before the bell. It would go any minute now.

When the bell did go, there was a mad rush from the students around her to get to their lessons on time. Hermione herself only just made it, short of breath. Harry and Ron were both there, looking around, searching for her. She smiled at them and walked over, making them jump with a loud 'Boo!'. despite being late the day was already shaping up to be a good one.

Transfiguration itself Hermione had found really easy, surprising even herself when she got the assignment done first time. So far during the year it had taken her more than a couple of tries to any of this years Transfiguration right. The spell itself was rather complicated as well, they were turning pebbles into insects. This had to be done in stages, as the pebble had to be made the right size and a very similar shape depending on what the insect was going to be.

'Well done, Miss Granger,' Professor McGonagall, 'Impressive. I award 10 points to Gryffindor for completing the task first.' the professor walked off to help Neville, who wasn't having very much luck at all.

After reversing the transfiguration and completing it again, Hermione herself set out to help others in the class, particularly Harry and Ron, although they seemed to be doing alright as it was. Talking aimlessly for a while with them for a while, she took note of something in the room that hadn't ever been there before. An elegant, long sword was hung on the wall, it had a gold hilt, embedded with a small blue crystal. It was engraved with an intricate design with following curls and curves. At the ends of the curves, they turned into roses, each with a small red ruby at the centre.

'Oh boy,' Hermione said, Ron and Harry turned to her, wondering what she was 'oh boying' to. 'Do you see that?' she asked them.

'See what? The sword? Hermione you must be nuts, that's been there ever since we've come to Hogwarts, and before. Don't you remember? McGonagall told us all about it…every classroom has one…any of this ringing bells?' Harry replied.

'Err…Harry, hate to disappoint you, but there has never been a sword there before today,' Hermione said, confused.

'Do you think she needs to go to the Hospital Wing?' Ron whispered to Harry. Ignoring the boys, Hermione went up for a closer look of the sword. She slowly reached her hand out to it, it seemed to physically pulse at her touch.

Suddenly she hit the bottom of the sword, it toppled out of the brace holding it to the wall. She caught the hilt before it clattered to ground, however, by now the entire class was looking at her. Professor McGonagall had the look of an angry lioness, she literally marched over to where Hermione stood holding the sword, but before she reached her student, Hermione disappeared in the same white light that had been in the common room on Hallowe'en night, and the last thing she saw was the bewildered looks on her classmate's faces.

* * *

Turning around, expecting to see what ever her classmates' were staring at, Hermione nearly fell over. She was no longer in the Transfiguration Room, she wasn't even sure she was in Hogwarts anymore. Stone bricks made the walls, curving into a circular room. There were not pictures, or portraits, on any of the walls- they were bare. There was a window, overlooking a vast horizon with a mountains out lining the distance. 

There was a table at the edge on one side of the room, with a rolled up piece of parchment and several quills scattered around. One side of the table contained various books, all with an authentic old, rusty look about them, and as Hermione took a closer look they appeared to be written in old English or Latin, she went to pick up the book on the top of the pile, and suddenly realised that she was still holding the sword she'd taken down from the Transfiguration classroom. Sitting on a corner of the table, she put it in her lap, looking at it much more closely, tracing the intricate engraving on the hilt of the sword.

For a moment, it didn't occur to her that she could actually be in some sort of trouble. So wrapped up in the sword, she forgot about the troubles of the wizarding world- Voldemort's rise, her suspicions of Fudge's corruption…. She didn't hear the door open, she didn't even realise there was a door…

She was jerked out of her wonderings by a swirl of black clothing. Raising her head, she saw Professor Snape standing before her, with a murderous look upon his face, and another sword, similar to the one she was holding. She didn't even see him raising the sword, and bring it down just a fast towards herself…

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry I left it on a cliffey! ) I couldn't help- I was going to finish it earlier, but that wouldn't have been fair to the readers as it was only about 756 words longs...so I added more! Like I said, enjoy  
Ryan x x x)**


	12. Merlin Tells A Story

**(A/N: New chapter yay! It's been in the works for a while, and I'm still unhappy with the outcome, so please tell me what you think...I appreciate what everyone thinks,  
Ryan)**

* * *

Instinctively bringing the sword up with both hands wrapped around the intricately designed hilt, she felt the force of metal upon metal. Sparks flew the moment metal touched. Pushing the force of the attack upon Snape, Hermione was able to stand up properly as Snape stumbled backwards, shock evident on his usually closed face.

'Good,' he said after what seemed like an eternity to Hermione, then he raised his version of the sword she held. Off handily she noticed that it was ever so slightly different- more masculine. He once more lunged at her. A moment of panic overtook her, not really knowing what to do, then once more the sparks and force of metal upon metal. Hermione did not have time to think as Snape launched into another attack. Spinning out of the way, she met the force of his sword in a counter attack, leaving him preoccupied for just a moment, that was all she needed though, and she brought he right leg up and kicked him with some considerable force in the stomach, effectively winding him.

Panting slightly she watched Professor Snape warily as he tried to regain his breath. Suddenly her senses returned to her, over whelming her for an instant. She slowly walked backwards, gradually aiming for the door that Professor Snape had charge through, starting his attack. All sorts of thoughts were rushing around her mind, '_What just happened?', 'I hit a teacher!', 'Where are we?'_ where the most prominent of them.

A gust of cold wind came from the door, making her jump and drop the sword with a loud clatter. It hadn't really occurred to her that she was still holding it. It felt as though it was an extension of her being. Turning around slowly, she jumped once more to see an amused looking ghost, complete with a flourishing wizards robes. What made her freeze was how _young_ he looked. Sure, there were ghosts at Hogwarts, but most of them were fairly old when they had died, except for Moaning Myrtle.

She felt slightly safer knowing that ghosts couldn't do any real harm to humans, besides making them feeling incredibly cold. Turning back to Professor Snape, she watched as he finally regained his breath and removed himself from the space he'd landed. Looking at him know, she didn't see any of the earlier anger, but some sort of recognition- for what she didn't know.

* * *

As soon as Hermione had disappeared from the Transfiguration classroom, Professor McGonagall hurriedly dismissed the class, motioning Harry and Ron to follow her. Leaving their school bags where they were, the trio headed straight up to the Headmasters office, nearly at a run. Ron and Harry were to stunned and worried about Hermione to ask anything about what had happened. One question that kept popping up in Harry's mind, '_Was she kidnapped?'_

'Ah, Professor McGonagall, shouldn't you be teaching?' Professor Dumbledore said, the smile on his face and in voice irritated the Transfiguration teacher no end. He eyes seemed to twinkle ten- fold.

'It appears that Miss Granger has disappeared, Headmaster,' she replied grimly. The eyes still twinkled. '_He knows something,'_ the aging women thought.

'How did she 'disappear', my friend?' He stood, motioning them all to take seats on the opposite side of the large oak desk.

'Hermione took the sword on the wall. She just hit it, at the bottom…she managed to catch it before it fell to the floor. She kept insisting that it hadn't been there before today,' Harry said, puzzled exchanging looks with Ron. 'What if it was Voldemort, sir?' Both Harry and Dumbledore ignored the shiver Ron and Professor McGonagall gave, 'What if someone managed to change it to a portkey-'

Harry was interrupted by an amazing sight. Blue and white circles of light started dancing in front of the desk, in front of all the occupants of the room. As soon as it started, it was over, and there stood their Defence Against the Darks Arts teacher -Prue Halliwell.

'Professor! We have a problem. Hermione and Severus have disappeared. I can't sense them at all!' she said, starting to panic for some reason, although why she should 'sense' them added further confusion to the muddle. And Professor Dumbledore's eyes just continued to twinkle away. Professor McGonagall's patience was starting to wear incredibly thin.

'You all have no need to worry, both Hermione and Professor Snape will return shortly, Prudence, please return to your lesson the students need to learn how to defend themselves.' Looking at Dumbledore with both worry and slight anger in her eyes, Prue disappeared once more in those mesmerising white blue lights. 'Harry, Ron rest assured Hermione will be back by dinner time, and Minerva I believe it is time for 2nd year Transfiguration.' Professor Dumbledore said it in such a tone that no questions were asked as every one filed out of the circular office.

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure how long she had been there, however that didn't really seem to matter. She was hearing an incredible tale, of courage, love and the constant fight against darkness. This story was being told by the ghost that had entered earlier, who had called himself 'Merlin', although whilst she seemed to trust him, she didn't _want_ to believe he was the ghost of the age old wizard, because if he was, something incredible was going to happen…and she wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

…'There was a prophecy made long ago, as most prophecies were, that '…_in a time of great need would arise the heir to help defeat the darkness, allowing for a time of peace to follow_…' of course that not the actual prophecy, but you get the general gist of it.'…

He was quite a strange old ghost, not really what she would have imagined, slightly on the eccentric side- as she expected to be. Someone with as much power and on the force of good always gave the impression of being ever so slightly crazy. He had mentioned this prophecy several times now, but never divulged much information about it, other than it was made by a powerful Seer of his time.

Looking over at Professor Snape, she could see blatantly that he was troubled by being here himself. They still hadn't really gained any real answers when they asked just _why _they were there, and it was very unlike Snape to not get the answers he needed or wanted. That was part of what made him such an effective spy during the 'First Reign of Voldemort'. Not many people knew he had been a spy, and she had found out only by accident.

'Miss Hermione Granger, please rise,' 'Merlin' said, 'It is time fore you to face your true destiny, not just as a student at Hogwarts School, but as the future of the wizarding world in it's entirety. It is time fore you truly to take the sword, otherwise known as Excalibur, once wielded by your ancestor King Arthur, and help protect the side of Light once more. Are you willing?'

* * *

**(A/N: Not a terribly exciting chapter I know, and does not answer any questions, although it may raise a few. Drop a line, tell what you think please,  
Ryan x )**


End file.
